1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible containers for articles, and more particularly to flexible containers for articles, where the flexible containers are constructed in accordance with a desired predetermined three-dimensional shape.
2. Prior Art
The flexible container which forms the subject matter of this application should possess self-sustaining characteristics and assume a predetermined three-dimensional shape for receiving an article. In this respect it is to be distinguished from flexible containers which are not self-sustaining such as commercial bread wrappers, and the like. These flexible containers only maintain their shape because of the contents which they cover. The flexible container according to the invention may or may not serve a supportive function, i.e., it may or may not support the article with which it is to be associated. It will, however, encompass the article when the article is not to be used for its intended purpose.
The applicable areas to which the present invention pertains are many. One such area is that of wearing apparel.
Various methods and means have been utilized in the prior art for storing wearing apparel such as flexible jackets, shirts, pants, swimming suits and the like in small bags or pouches. In general, the flexible garmet is stuffed into a separate bag or pouch for easy carrying by the owner. Unfortunately, the owner may forget to take the separate pouch or the bag becomes lost or separated from the garment. Accordingly any benefit of having a separate pouch is lost by the owner.
Some in the prior art have utilized a pocket in the garment for simultaneous use as an internal pocket and for use as a carrying pouch. This type of arrangement has been utilized in lightweight jackets and the like, to eliminate the need for a separate and distinct carrying pouch.
Many of the lightweight jackets heretofore mentioned are used for various sports activities or commercial promotion or premium items. For example, many of these items are directed to very specific sports or athletic teams or a variety of commercial products or organizations too numerous to mention. In general, indicia of such commercial products, organizations or sports events are applied to the outer surface of the jacket for promotional considerations.